Arcane Winter
Season Pass - Arcane Winter Arcane Winter is a Limited event released to randomly selected players. Not everyone has this feature and it is currently in its testing phase. When selected players reach 100 Magic Power the icon for the event will appear. Each themed Season lasts 28 days. They give you the chance to earn special Season Chests, Items and Eggs for each quest you complete during a given Season period. Gold Pass The Gold Pass is a one time In App Purchase that offers 30 extra in-game rewards and boosts to unlock over the course of a season. After activating the Gold Pass you will also instantly unlock special Boosts: - Creatures do everything +5% faster and sleep less. - Compass refills +5% faster. - Coin and Wood storage capacity is doubled. - Quests unlock instantly, no waiting! The Gold Pass will be available for purchase whenever a Season is active. It is not a subscription. How long does the Gold Pass last? Once you get to the Gold Pass, it lasts for the entire Season, from the date of your purchase until the last day of the Season. What creatures and items can I get with the Gold Pass? Each Season's Gold Pass offers exclusive creatures and items to unlock, in addition to the Boosts that are unlocked with the purchase of the Gold Pass. These include: - Tons of creatures exclusive to Season. - Items that further increase the effectiveness of the boosts. - More eggs and creatures! A total of 30 extra in-game rewards and boosts are available with the Gold Pass over the course of a season GoldPass.PNG GoldPassActivated.PNG Quests There are 30 total quests to complete to finish the Season. The amount of times needed for each quest varies as its still in testing mode. Purchasing the Gold Pass unlocked the top set of quests and rewards. If the Gold Pass is purchased after already completing a number of quests, the previous Gold Pass rewards are unlocked also. When Gold Pass is not active, the Free quests have a cool down timer of X amounf of hours which also varies for each quest. Season Chests Season Chests are rewards given for completing certain Quests. They are Mergable. They contain any number of the following: Blessing Orbs, Evergreen Trees, Blessed Trees and Stone Monuments or various levels and quantity. LittleSeasonChest.PNG BigSeasonChest.PNG GreatSeasonChest.PNG TitanSeasonChest.PNG Boosts Boosts are rewards given when completing quests while the Gold Pass is active. How do I increase my compass refill speed during the season? The Gold Pass includes items that increase the effectiveness of the Compass Boost. Boosts do not stack. The following items further increase compass refill speed until the end of the season: - Quick Compass (+10%) - Super Quick Compass (+15%) - Ultra Quick Compass (+20%) If I unlock the Compass Boost with the Gold Pass, does this speed up refills already in progress? No. After unlocking Compass Boost, the effect is not applied to refills that are already in progress. This boost will apply to any compass refills initiated after it is unlocked. How do I increase the speed boost throughout the season? The Gold Pass includes items which can increase the effectiveness of the Speed Boost. The following items further improve creature movement, harvest, build, attack speeds and sleep time until the end of the season. Boosts do not stack. - Speed Potion (+10%) - Super Speed Potion (+15%) - Mega Speed Potion (+20%)" Are the Season Rewards permanent? Gold Pass and its boosts are active for the duration of the ongoing season. Season items such as creatures, eggs and other items are, of course, yours to keep. CompassBoost.PNG SpeedBoost.PNG CompassBoost2.PNG SpeedBoost2.PNG UltraQuickCompass.PNG MegaSpeedPotion.PNG Mystery Choice Egg Mystery Choice Egg is a reward given when completing certain quests while the Gold Pass is active. When tapped it will give you 3 choices of Eggs for you to pick. You can only keep which ever you choose. MysteryChoiceEgg.PNG MysteryChoiceEgg4.PNG MysteryChoiceEgg2.PNG MysteryChoiceEgg3.PNG Category:Events Category:Game Concepts